1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to the automatic control of routing in a communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A communication network processes telephone numbers to route calls. In some cases, the call route is specified by the identifying egress network element and egress route for the call. For example, when a call is received into the communication network, the communications network processes the telephone number for the call to select the egress network element and egress route. The communication network then routes the call to the egress network element, and the egress network element transfers the call from the communication network over the egress route.
To control this routing, the communication network uses routing tables that associate telephone numbers with egress network elements and egress routes. Unfortunately, a considerable amount of human processing is required to develop these routing tables. This human processing can take a too much time and cost too much. The human processing can also introduce human errors into the routing tables.
In addition, some users have mobile telephone devices that allow the user to move about. In this scenario, the proper egress for a mobile telephone number changes as the user moves about. Users may also have Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) devices that provide calling over the Internet. Like mobile telephones, the proper egress for a VOIP telephone number changes as the user moves about. Some mobile telephones are referred to as multi-mode telephones, because they can operate over either a wireless cellular system and over a VOW system. This user mobility adds increased complexity to call routing.